He's Just That Into You
by tsukimori kuchiki
Summary: Upon seeing Rin, Sesshomaru is rather intrigued, but she would barely look at him. But then he found the way into her heart, in the most unlikely place. UPDATE 9/9
1. Chapter 1

Title: He's Just That Into You.

Setting: AU; mostly in a library at a college

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Summary: Upon seeing Rin, Sesshomaru is rather intrigued, but she would barely look at him. But then he found the way into her heart, in the most unlikely place.

Warnings: Fluffy goodness throughout the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own IY!

~oOo~

Sesshomaru Takahashi looked around the library with disinterest. Sure the mass of books was overwhelming and the size of the library was pretty nice. But other than that it was just another study hall in just another school, with hormonal girls and several boys holding their breath when they saw him. Sometimes, he just wanted to bare his fangs, snarl their way with a shot of his acidic poison to see their reactions and if they'll keep ogling him. But he never did. He'll just scoff, roll his eyes and block all the attention thrown his way.

Though, he did notice one girl in particular wasn't ogling him like the rest. She had hair as dark as night in a messy side ponytail, with a few strands poking out. She wore a jean jacket with several patches on them, an orange v-neck underneath with black tights and flats. She is seemingly talking to tall androgynous boy with short black hair in a low ponytail who was one of the few boys ogling him. He didn't have time to ponder it over though, because at that moment a group of girls came into his line of view, trying to get his attention.

When the crowd dispersed, the same girl disappeared. He was perplexed, 'Who was that strange girl?' A girl that didn't seem to want to kiss his feet unlike countless others.

The sound of the bell pulled him out of his thoughts, with an inaudible sigh, he went to his last class of the day.

When the school soccer team won the first game of the season because of him, he was cheered on by a never ending crowd of people and most annoyingly, giggling schoolgirls.

As he walked down the hallways, still wearing his sweaty jersey, he saw the same girl again. She was taking some books from her locker and as she turned around their eyes connected. She sighed irritated, opened her book and walked away reading. He did not understand it. He had never met a girl that didn't faint upon seeing him and it was actually quite refreshing.

~oOo~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own IY!

~oOo~

Rin Sato minds her own business when she goes to the library. She isn't one of those people who goes with large groups, nor is she the one to go on a 'study date'. She doesn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations, preferring to get her work done. Library time was not gossip time. She helps people who can't finds books occasionally, but she is at the library to learn and do homework, not to socialize.

She sits at the same table almost every time she goes to the library. In fact she sits at the same table so often throughout her early college years no one else from the school sits there. The table might as well have a sign that says, 'Rin's Table'.

Rin is sitting at her table when she hears small giggling coming down the aisle. She peeks up to find that Sesshomaru Takahashi, the most popular boy in school has taken a seat at a table nearby, and that his stalkers have not passed the opportunity to come with him. There is a group of giggling girls positioned at spots all around his table. And the girls are not doing a very good job pretending they have come to the library for legitimate reasons.

None of this is particularly shocking to Rin. Yes the fact that internationally beloved soccer player has come to the library in the first place is a little surprising, but Rin does not particularly care.

The only shocking thing about the situation is that when Rin looks up, she finds _his _sun-kissed eyes looking back at her. He looks away quickly but Rin gets a nagging feeling he had been looking at her for a while. Had he been looking at her for a while? Why would he _even_ been looking at her?

Rin frowns and pulls out more homework, but as she flips through a zoology textbook, she is hyperaware of Sesshomaru Takahashi's presence in the library.

~oOo~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own IY!

~oOo~

Rin is a bit anxious as she walks to the library. She is desperate to find a place where she can finish her zoology essay. The girls dormitory is too noisy, especially today. Most of them have retreated inside because of the bad weather. Rin's room was invaded by other girls, who were trying to help Kagura Kaze prepare for her evening date. It seemed as if all of them were unworried about the zoology homework.

But Rin has intended to avoid the library for the rest of the week.

_He _has been in the library almost every time that she's gone the past few weeks. _Always_. This would not be strange if he'd stayed at one table, but every few days, he moved a table closer to Rin, until yesterday when Rin had arrived at the library to find him sitting two tables away from hers. He was getting closer...

She wasn't sure why but this worried her immensely. Why is he moving closer to her? Does he want something from her? Or maybe she is just being silly and jumping to conclusions. Right?

~oOo~

Sesshomaru didn't know why but he found himself at the library almost every day of the week. _She _spent a lot of her time in the library, he had found that out through the lecherous boy Miroku, and through him, he found out her name was Rin Sato.

It bugged him that she didn't even spare a second glance at him. He wanted to know why so he set out to communicate with this Rin Sato. But he found it terribly difficult, not only because the giggling mass of girls stalk him even to the library, but also because she almost look annoyed or irritated when she saw him. Not to mention the fact that she never stops reading those bloody books.

She would sigh, peeved, and just turn her back on him to resume working. He didn't dare approach her, but he knew that someday he would. He only needed to find out just how to do it. So he strolled into the library early today and sat at the table right next to hers.

~oOo~

Rin reached the library, takes a deep breath, and walks over to her table.

And what does she find? That Sesshomaru Takahashi is sitting right _next_ to her table. Now she's paranoid.

Rin should brush this off and find another table, but she finds that she is already standing in front of her table, staring at him, and turning away would be rude. Especially since _he_ is looking up at her curiously.

She shifted from one foot to another, contemplating on what to say to erase the awkwardness in the air.

"Hello," Rin says softly. He clears his throat as if surprised she even said a word to him. "Hello," he nods back.

The sound of excited giggling echoed over and it didn't take long for the girls to creep nearer.

His elfin ears flicked irritably as the giggling grew louder. Rin saw the faintest grimace on his stoic face and rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to start studying. Excuse me." He responded with a simple "hn".

Rin sat at her table, where piles of books awaited her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshomaru trying to read with deep concentration. Though, it appeared to be in effort to ignore the group of girls, who were hiding behind a shelf.

Sighing, Rin returned to revising her essay.

"Takahashi?" There was a very high-pitched giggle. "Will you sign this for me?" One of the girls had skipped over to him, he growled lowly and started signing something. "Thank you so much!" squealed the girl and she scurried back to her hyped up friends.

It continued on for another fifteen minutes. The girls watched Sesshomaru and sent one of them over for him to sign something or try to speak to him. Rin struggled to stay focus with all the noise they were creating.

"Takahashi, what was it like winning-"

Rin heard something rustle and then found Sesshomaru walking over and standing in front of her table.

"Is anyone sitting here?" he indicated to one of the empty seats in front of her.

"No."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." She shook her head even though she did.

He sat down and resumed 'reading' one of the older books in the library. Rin frowned down at her paper, concentrating on her annotations.

Another girl with short brown hair came over but before she could do anything, Rin spoke without glancing up from her reading. "Can't you tell that you're bothering him?"

The said girl sucked her teeth, "And you are?"

"Rin Sato, a girl who's actually trying to do her homework."

"Oh, you're that loser Jakotsu's girlfriend," snickered the girl. "You're not as pretty as Kagome nor Sango claim."

Rin peered up. "He's not a loser, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his best friend and by the way he pitches for the other team," Rin quipped.

"Anyways," the girl went on, ignoring Rin, "Takahashi, do you think—"

Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru slammed the poor ancient book on the wooden table, Rin whimpered for the books' sake. "I would like to study without interruptions." For a moment Rin swore she saw his eyes turn pink.

The girl stammered. "O-of course. I'll just go—"

"Sorry," said Sesshomaru when the girl left.

"Its fine," said Rin.

"You are here a lot, no?" Sesshomaru already knew the answer but he was attempting at making small talk.

"You too," Rin pointed out. He just. "hn-ed".

Too clear up some awkwardness, Rin decided to introduce herself since she never formally met the infuriating demon.

"Um, I-I'm Rin Sato," she finally declared, she slightly bowed her head, careful not to bump her head against the table. He looked up from his 'reading' and stared at her carefully.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi," he introduced himself though he already knew her name, and since he was the most popular guy in school he guessed she already knew his, he was right. "I know," she let a small smile through, and both returned to what they were doing before.

After a moment, Rin spoke up. "You should be gentler."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The book, its really old. You should be careful with it." She indicated to the worn out once white now yellow pages that were practically hanging from the book.

"Right."

Rin finished her up her essay and moved on to Art History. She opened up her book and began skimming through it.

"You study many subjects," Sesshomaru pointed out. Rin peeked up at him through her glasses, "I suppose."

"You must be very bright then."

At this, Rin flushed. Sesshomaru returned his attention to the book and started 'reading' once more.

Rin couldn't help feeling that he was watching her, taking a deep breath, she ignored him and carried on with her work.

~oOo~

Here's an extra chapter! For those who reviewed!~ TK13


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own IY!

~oOo~

He went to the library the next day, but this time he came prepared. He got in early, even before breakfast. He had taken a random book with him from the shelf and sat down on the table she usually sat at. He assumed she would be in the library before breakfast and he was right.

She looked annoyed -again- at the sight of him sitting at her table, though she did also seem a bit relieved that it was just him this time. _'What the hell is he doing here early, stalking me? No giggling nearby, it seems his stalkers aren't early risers,' _she made a mental note of that to come early more often.

"So, you're here early," she commented.

"So are you."

"Of course I am. I always am. But I just hadn't expected to see you here again with a book."

"It is a library, why would it be unexpected to have a book when in a library?" he raised an elegant silver eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes of course it is. I mean yesterday it just seemed you were pretending to be reading to ignore your fan club and it's just umm..." she turned scarlet and suddenly he understood.

"You didn't think I liked reading," he concluded. "Perhaps you even thought I couldn't read?" he was mocking her in trying to sound offended.

"I... I'm sorry. You must think I'm this terrible person." she fumbled.

"You are not." He turned his attention back to his book. He wasn't really reading, just pretending to.

She sat across from him with her own book. He could sense her casting glances his way, but he feigned not to notice. Finally, she couldn't restrain herself any longer. "What is it that you're reading?"

He held up his book. It was called 'Oceans' Deepest Secrets'. He had just randomly picked one from one of the shelves,so he didn't actually know what it was all about. It sounded like it was a book about marine life, which probably wasn't the best book to impress the girl with,coming to think about it. But it was too late to change it. It must have been his lucky day, because her eyes lit up.

"It's wonderful, don't you think? I love reading it, I have already read it a trillion times and I keep discovering new things about the ocean every time I read it. What is your favorite part so far?" She waited for an answer, eager to hear his opinion on the book.

Damn. Had she noticed he hadn't really been reading? "I'm not that far yet," he admitted reluctantly. _'More like not even passing the table of contents'_, he thought.

"That's okay. You'll get there," she smiled brightly, though he didn't, he had the urge to smile back at her. '_What is it with this girl and her infectious smile?'_

She went back to her own book and after a short while, so did he. He had to admit there were some interesting things in the first chapter. He would occasionally look up, stealing a few glances and then he'd found her looking at him. When the bell went to announce breakfast, Sesshomaru thought it hadn't been a totally wasted morning so far...

He returned to the library after and again he found her there. It turned out increasingly easy to talk to her, even though it would be simple small talk. Who would have thought that she'd warm up to him the way she did, and all because of a book?

~oOo~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own IY!

~oOo~

Rin Sato strolled down a deserted aisle of *SCAD's library in search of _'Mermaid: Fact or Fiction?' _for her zoology class. The possibility of a homo-sapien evolving into a mythical sea creature. For the most part, she had completed the majority of her homework, but as usual, it didn't take long for things to pile up. There was still Art History to do, along with Graphic Design and Animation.

Rin searched through the old shelves, having difficulty. Higher and higher, her warm chocolate eyes scanned titles of books until they settled on the one she was looking for. It was on a shelf that was a foot higher than she. Curse her small stature. On her toes, Rin stretched her arm upward, trying to reach it. She strained for a moment longer until a hand much larger than hers with particularly long clawed fingers, and two magenta slashes on the wrist, grabbed the book.

Rin stiffened, feeling somebody loom over her small frame.

"Got it", a smooth baritone voice grunted behind her.

Rin shivered at the warm breath that touched the back of her neck. She tilted her head back to see Sesshomaru Takahashi with his long silver hair falling around his face and hers, as if it was a smooth silky curtain.

"...Eh...?"

Sesshomaru took a step back and handed Rin the book. "Oh, t-thank you," Rin stammered, and he nodded his welcome.

Sesshomaru and Rin both made their way back to her... well, _their_, regular table, since he has been sitting with her for a few days now and it doesn't look like he will be sitting anywhere else. He sat in the same seat he always did days before but Rin placed her things in their same place, before going back through her usual routine, strolling through the aisles and picking out her most valuable sources. Despite her size, she managed to carry a tall stack of thick books. Rin dumped them on the tabletop and then her brows furrowed. He was looking at her again.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Maybe she had something on her face and he just didn't want to tell her. Her hand reached up to her face unconsciously but nothing was there.

Sesshomaru gestured towards the thick pile of books. Her face scrunched up in confusion. "What is it?" she asked again.

"Aren't they heavy?" She shrugged," I can manage." Rin sat and started taking out her materials. Opening more textbooks, Rin was almost finished with her schoolwork. She flipped worn out pages, reading different sections to sum up her concluding paragraph. The library was it's usual silent self while she studied. Sesshomaru didn't make much noise either. He got up only to exchange for a different book.

Rin put her black ball point pen down when she completed her lengthy, but very informative eight paragraph essay. She flexed her fingers to rid the tense feeling it had. Peeking up through her, glasses Rin saw Sesshomaru stop reading and a crease formed on his forehead.

"What-?" started Rin. Sesshomaru held up a hand to silence her. He seemed to be listening carefully, his demon ears twitching then he narrowed his eyes. "Girls," he said sourly.

Sure enough, a group of girls had tiptoed around the corner and were spying on them. Many of them were wearing his jersey number and other soccer related merchandise.

Rin huffed a breath. "I think I'm done for now."

"Wait," he said rather quietly but demanding. "If you go they will come."

"I'm pretty sure you're more than capable of handling raging fan girls," responded Rin harshly and began gathering her things.

"I rather take a soccer ball speeding at 100 miles per hour to the head," he grumbled.

Rin paused. Perhaps it wasn't his fault that girls trailed behind him? Still, Rin held some grudge for disturbances he caused during her study sessions.

Pressing her lips tightly together, Rin took back out her things and continued studying. She tried to ignore Sesshomaru's eyes on her. "I'd like to be left alone in peace as well," mumbled Rin.

"Hn."

The girls didn't stay for long that day. Apparently they remembered his harsh response days before. It had done the trick and they settled with admiring from afar.

"Is it always like that?" Rin wondered when the group took their leave.

"Somewhat," said Sesshomaru.

"I don't mind most of the time..."

"-Except when they obsessively stalk you?"

"And I want to be left alone," he added.

He had put down his book and was watching Rin with interest. His amber eyes bore into her own and Rin shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Already done with her work, Rin pushed aside the pile of books she had and stretched. " That will do for today," she declared.

Sesshomaru got up as well. "I'll get those," grabbing Rins' colossal stack of reading material.

"You don't have to do that," protested Rin, making a swipe for her books.

He held up his hand for her not to make any further movements. "This is nothing for a demon like me."

Rin blinked, watching Sesshomaru walk off to pile back the books onto the shelves._ 'The nerve of that guy!' _Rin was about to protest even more but saw Sesshomaru putting pack the books in the wrong places and not following the *Dewy Decimal System.

"Wait-! Takahashi, that one doesn't go there," Rin hastily said and then went on to help him put the rest of the books back, not realizing the close proximity she was to him.

When they finished putting away the many books, the two cleaned up their table and Sesshomaru put his belongings into his schools bag.

"Sesshomaru," he grunted.

"Pardon me?" Rin questioned.

"Call me Sesshomaru, not Takahashi."

"Oh umm, okay." Rin adjusted the strap of her bag. "Sorry, I didn't know you didn't like being called that..."

"I don't like _you_ calling me that," he corrected.

Rin avoided looking directly at him. "Er—I guess I'll see you later then. Goodnight, Ta—Sesshomaru." She tested his name as it rolled off her tongue like waves. It still sounded foreign to her and she felt as if she has been given special privilege to call him by his first name while the rest of the student body refers to him as 'Takahashi' or 'Mr. Hottie'.

But to Sesshomaru, his name sounded heavenly when it came from her pink lips."Night," he bid her farewell.

Rin left still experiencing the sensation of Sesshomaru's gaze on her back and making her face grow warm.

~oOo~

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone! I hope you guys can be patient with me, I really don't want to jump in to all the make out sessions and love stuff so soon. I want it all to play out nice and smooth.

I've been getting requests about writing longer and about their backgrounds and such. I have already have every—well, several chapters already written down and just need to be typed up! Don't worry they have more info about both of our lovely characters.

*SCAD: It's my dream college (^_^) Its the Savannah College of Arts and Design over at Georgia. Some of the classes that Rin is taking are actually the electives I'm taking this school year in high school, (zoology, graphic design,etc.) Sadly classes started today :c But I will continue to update.

*Oh, I almost forgot. I was a library monitor in middle school, I was in charge of putting books back and helping other students finding their books. It was hectic because they kept putting books back in the wrong places, I had to put all of them back according to the Dewy Decimal System. So I'm incorporating some of my experiences into the story as part of what Rin does.

Sorry for the long A/N! ~TK13


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own IY!

~oOo~

Rin's library sessions had fallen into a pattern that took her time getting used to. Each time she arrived, Sesshomaru waited at the table she normally used, making it seem like they were old friends. It also became a habit of Sesshomaru to assist Rin with carrying her books.

Rin continued to protest but it worked to no avail.

"As I said before, this is nothing for a demon like me," was his response, taking a thick volume of '_Short keys for Photo shop_'.

The two sat in silence but Sesshomaru kept catching Rin's eye. Hastily, she'd look away hoping he didn't notice the pink hue that adorned her cheeks. Rin had a theory that Sesshomaru began being more avid and open to see what kind of reaction he could get out her.

His stalkers would show up and stare at him. They kept their distance until one of the bolder girls would prance over to Sesshomaru as though Rin didn't exist. He exhibited patience by answering all the questions she had and signed whatever she handed to him. His responses became shorter when the girl ran out of things to say and shamelessly tried to seduce him.

It was obvious to Rin that the outburst that he had before was very rare.

Not until the girls were gone that Rin and Sesshomaru talked in hushed tones.

Soon, she was accommodated to Sesshomaru's presence. It was to the point, that when Rin walked in a few days later and found his seat empty, there was an unusual feeling in the back of her throat that made it a hard process to swallow.

Alone for the longest time, Rin studied but with a troublesome tendency to wonder about Sesshomaru.

When his fans saw he wasn't there, they all snickered and retreated.

Dropping her pen, Rin rubbed her temples with her thumb and index finger in a slow moving motion to ease the stinging migraine coming on. Isn't that what she originally wanted? Hadn't she complained about Sesshomaru earlier? Didn't she wanted peace and quiet and wished he had never laid eyes on her? This was how she spent her time before he arrived.

But for some strange reason, Rin missed the way Sesshomaru's long legs would brush against hers or the way he kept his honey filled eyes on her. True, she thought it was a bit annoying at first but she had gotten used to it.

Unable to concentrate, Rin packed up and left to join Kagome Higurashi, Sango Taijiya and the others out on the ground.

~oOo~

The following day Rin took a little longer getting to the library . On the way, she stopped and talked to Jakotsu Yōhei who was having boy problems of his own.

"I don't know if I can do it Rin," Jakotsu whined. He fretted with the pink lining in his skin tight shirt. "C'mon Jak, you obviously liked him since freshman year, just go say 'hi'." Rin suggested.

"Easy for you to say, he's not just a guy I can go up to and say 'hi'. He's Bankotsu! One of the most hottest boys in school! I have to say something more spontaneous than 'hi'. Do I look good by the way?" He fixed his ponytail and pulled out his mirror to dab some lip gloss on.

Rin giggled," You're such a drama queen and yes, you look drop dead gorgeous, I'm sorta jealous," Rin complimented with a genuine smile.

"Oh please Rin, I've heard Sesshomaru Takahashi has been studying with you. Looks like he is smitten by you."

Immediately Rin shook her head in denial, "Oh no. He's just there as much as I. It gets real irritating after a while with all those girls following him around and making a racket."

"That's a real shame, he's so damn hot. I know, maybe you should go out with him!"

"Not in a million years, Jakotsu. Well I have to get going good luck!"

"Wait Rin! I'm not sure if I can do it still!"

"There's no way he'll reject you! You can do it!" Rin pushed Jakotsu all the way to where Bankostu was and dropped him like a hot potato."See you around, Jakotsu! Just smile and say hi!" Rin shouted as she ran away from a furious androgynous boy. _'I'm going to skin her alive next time I see her'_, he silently fumed. "Well hello there", a childish yet deep voice sounded behind Jakotsu. He slowly turned around and almost fainted at the heavenly creature before him. "I..I..um..Hi, I'm Jakotsu" _'That was totally unhot and un-spontaneous!' _Bankotsu smirked when Jakotsu's breath hitched when he pulled a stray strand of the boys' hair behind his ear. "I'm Bankotsu", he breathed into his ear seductively. '_Thank you Rin!'_, Jak mentally took back his threat.

~oOo~

Walking into the library, Rin's breath caught.

Sesshomaru was sitting at her table, checking his watch, with a slight frown on his face.

Rin contemplated sitting elsewhere before he noticed her but thought better of it. That spot was rightfully hers, so she marched over without saying a word and sat down.

"I was wondering about you," he stated.

"Oh, were you? She quipped, rummaging into her bag.

Sesshomaru remained silent and only got up when Rin did. He followed behind her and grabbed the books for her.

"Honestly!" she snapped when she accidentally dropped a textbook.

Sesshomaru, holding a decent amount of books snatched it up before Rin could even lay a hand on it. "What's wrong?" he asked, feeling her sour aura.

"Nothing! I'm totally fine!" She remarked sarcastically.

He let out a small chuckle but tried to disguise it as a cough.

"What's so funny? Demanded Rin with her small hands placed firmly on her hips.

"You," answered Sesshomaru.

"Me?"

"Yes, you are ill tempered right now. Why is that?"

Rin stomped back over to the table and sat back down with her arms crossed.

"What now? He asked.

Rin took a deep breath and relaxed, "It's nothing,really."

Sesshomaru kept watching her, not bothering to start his own homework.

Rin gave an exasperated sigh when she heard footsteps and more unnaturally high-pitched laughter. She jolted when Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed a hold of her wrist. His fingers overlapped with hers in the process and he pulled her up.

"Come on," he said.

Without much of a choice, Rin allowed herself to be dragged into a corner on the other side of the library near the 'Teacher's Only' section where they crouched behind a dusty shelf. "What in the world are we doing-?"

"Hush," interrupted Sesshomaru.

"Where did they go?" they heard one of the girls say.

"Their stuff is still here."

"Should we take Takahashi's stuff?"  
Rin's eyes widened. "Sesshomaru, your belongings-!"

He merely shook his head.

"No, don't do that!" said another voice. "You'll get into heaps of trouble if you do!"

"But-!"

"Madame Inukimi will have your head!" someone warned.

"Well, can we at least hide the Sato girl's things?"

Abruptly, Sesshomaru stood up.

Rin, clutched the hem of his shirt and tugged. "Don't- it's not worth it!"

Sesshomaru glanced from the girls and Rin, torn between the two and then stopped on Rin's face. He lowered himself and scooted closer to Rin who smelled of wildflowers and the sweet scent of morning dew that suddenly became enticing.

"Want to leave?"

"What?"

Rin had been unconsciously leaning into his shoulder trying to decipher the woodsy scent that was attached to him. It was grassy and reminded her of the oak trees when her and her parents would go camping as a child.

Sesshomaru turned to her, "We'll make a run for it."

"Umm, you should know now, I'm not really fast at ru-"

Sesshomaru coughed another chuckle. "I got it."

Rin and Sesshomaru sneaked past the girls and when they were by the door, Sesshomaru used his demonic speed and gathered their things. He pushed Rin out the door, "Go!".

Sesshomaru steadied Rin when she nearly tripped and then grabbed her again by the wrist and led her down the corridor and marble stairs.

Laughing, both of them ran outside into the warm fresh air holding onto each other. Rin was breathless. She stepped away from Sesshomaru and smiled at him.

"That was rather fun, wasn't it?" She laughed.

He nodded and let out a small chuckle as well.

Around them, students glanced and pointed, whispering to each other. Some of them tried to get a closer look to make sure their eyesight was correct.

"Come on," said Rin, leading the way,

Sesshomaru followed her out towards a small lake on campus. They settled in the shade of the same tree that Rin had shared with Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha the day before.

Rin leaned back onto the mossy grass, hearing the sound of a cricket. She sighed contently at the peaceful nature, peeking over at Sesshomaru she saw content in his face as well.

"You know Sesshomaru, after all the times we sat together in the library, I don't know anything about you at all. Well, other than that you're the captain of the soccer team, but nothing personal."

"..." Silence ensued for a bit.

Did she say something wrong?

After a moment of silence, he surprised himself as well as her by saying,"What would you like to know?"

_'Did he seriously say that? Is he opening up to me?'_

He gave her a look that said, 'Hurry up and ask questions or I'll change my mind.'

She faced him, ready to take advantage of the opportunity. _'Now for a round of 20 questions'_ she thought eagerly. "What did you enter the school for? What's your strand?" she began asking.

"Well, I came here to major in architecture. But as time moved on, and I saw what the rest of the college offered, I decided to take up on guitar and soccer." he answered.

"Oh wow, I would have never guessed you playing an instrument or building things. Just a hard-core jock."

"Hn, I didn't either but I found it soothing."

"Alright, umm, what are you planning to do in the future?"

"I wanted to go pro in soccer but plans changed. When I graduate, I'm planning on taking over my father's corporation, Takahashi Co." he said a bit sourly.

She took note of his change in disposition when mentioning about the company.

"You know it's unhealthy doing things you do not like, you should just go ahead and continue with soccer" she suggested.

A bit uncomfortable with the subject, he decided to ask her some questions as well." You study a lot of subjects but what are you planning in majoring in?"

Catching on quickly she answered surely, "I'm planning in majoring in marine biology."

A raised a silver eyebrow at her choice in major. "How come you've settled with marine biology?"

Her eyes seemed to drift away and in a thoughtful manner, she answered back, "When I was little, I was on the beach when I discovered a dolphin trapped in a fishing net. I don't remember how but somehow I managed to free it. At that time I knew I wanted to help the animals and all ocean life that reside in the ocean. It's a bit silly but I love it."

It was still his turn. " Hn, so what are you're hobbies?"

She blushed, "You're going to think I'm a total nut job."

"Nonsense, what are your hobbies?" he asked again.

Hesitantly she complied, " I collect patches from everywhere I visit." She indicated to the patches that are sewn into her jean jacket.

"Umm, I collect Peace Tea cans, pins with sayings on them, and I am an avid Star Wars collector."

He casted her an incredulous look. _'Girls do these things? I thought they like makeup and clothes'_ he thought. But he reminded himself that this girl was different than the others and he shouldn't compare her with the rest of the female species.

"You see! I told you, you were going to think I'm crazy! Well I do admit, I'm a total geek." she laughed at her own proclamation.

"Star Wars?"

"Y-yea! You know like Jar Jar Binks, Padme Amidala and Greivous! I know it seems silly but I have a total fascination with the sci-fi genre. Not to mention Flash Gordon and Star Trek." She beamed at him," So what are your hobbies Sesshomaru?"

He hesitantly answered," I read Marvel comics."

At first she thought she heard wrong. Sesshomaru? The soccer jock reading comics? That was something totally unexpected! "Whoa! That's so cool! Do you have every issue,which ones do you read?" She looked like an eager puppy waiting for a treat and Sesshomaru could actually imagine a black bushy tail wagging behind her.

He wanted to tell her more, it was embarrassing for him but he couldn't keep his mouth shut when he was around her,

"Hn, I read every single one of them but I read more of Spider-man, Gambit and Infernal Man Thing." He wasn't lying, he had several connections and he was able to obtain every Marvel issue including the rare ones as well as pre-ordering the future ones. He wouldn't show it but he was relieved she didn't find his hobby stupid, unlike several people he knows that think its uncool or whatever.

More questions followed after that one, they found out they have a lot in common and shared laughs every once in a while. But Rin had asked that one question he really didn't want to answer, "So what about family?" she inquired.

"..." He stayed quiet for a while, then he countered her question with the same question, "What about yours?"

Her body stiffened and tensed After a pregnant pause she let out a long sigh and relaxed,"My mother was an archeologist and my father was a historian. They met when she was on a mission in the States looking for '_The Megalodon'_. Their similar interests led to dates and from there they married and eventually had me. I was happy for a while, with two amazing parents, and I thought nothing could ever go wrong. But on one of our family trips to Los Angeles, California, an earthquake of great magnitude ripped through the city. We were separated in the chaos and I was picked up by the Red Cross. They had told me a building had collapsed where my parents were and killed them. I was nine then. After that, I was sent to an orphanage and managed to get a scholarship by the time I entered high school. And then its history, I moved here after graduation and started college."

"How did you cope after your parents deaths?" He had noticed her calm expression without any trace of sadness visible.

"Easy, I moved on. Of course, there was that period of grief and tears but I knew my parents wouldn't have wanted me to mope forever, so I accepted their deaths and I moved on with life. Now, stop evading the question, I answered yours now you answer mine." She folded her arms, and looked at him with determination.

"...I was like you as well. There was a time when I was.. happy, I guess you could say. But my mother found out that my father was having an affair with a human and that she was pregnant as well. She filed for a divorce and my mother gained custody of me. My father married Izayoi, the human he left for my mother, and together they had Inuyasha." Rin nodded her head in understanding, she met the hanyou in her freshman year in college, she witnessed several fights between him and Sesshomaru but didn't understand why they always fought. Now she understood the reason behind their bitter hatred towards each other.

"I hated my father for leaving us, but I hated that human and Inuyasha even more for breaking up my family. I looked up to my father, but after he betrayed us, I no longer felt the same, I changed and continued on with life." He closed his eyes as if remembering his bitter childhood. "My mother opened this college and when I graduated high school, I came here, unfortunately that half-breed also got accepted here. During sophomore year, my father came out of nowhere and offered me a position in the company once I graduate, and I accepted." He let out a long sigh, indicating that he was tired, taking Rin's advice he thought that tomorrow he will go to his estranged father and decline his offer. She was right, he hate to admit, he didn't want to be working for his father in a job that he didn't like.

He peeked down at Rin, she leaned against his bicep with total relaxation evident on her face. Taking her lead, he cleared his mind and relaxed against the hard trunk of the tree.

She was trying to comfort him in a way, something in her just wants to hug his pain away. She felt as if he was still hurting and it wouldn't hurt if he had a bit of company. She leaned away from his warmth, feeling the nice passing breeze in the air, she undid the side ponytail she had, allowing her hair to let loose. She signed in content as the wind ruffled her hair.

"It's pretty," mumbled Sesshomaru. He caught himself before he dared to say anything else but by the look on her face, she heard him perfectly.

Rin's face took on all the many shades of red," Say what?"

He coughed, "You're hair,"he said, touching the ends of it. No use of hiding what he said.

It surprised Rin that anyone could consider her notoriously tangled and unruly beast of her hair pretty. Nobody had ever told her that. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the waves of the lake, trying her best to slow down her racing heart.

~oOo~

A/N: So sorry for the delay guys DX ! I feel so horrible for making you guys wait so I wrote a longer chapter just for my lovely readers! Feel free to throw me objects of any kind and threaten me in any way! :)

I hope you guys like that I included a little cameo scene for both Jakotsu and Bankotsu, I love that pair!

Fun Fact:

Every one of Rin's hobbies are in reality my hobbies. Yea I know I'm a weirdo :p

If I have any readers from London and Paris, let me know! I'm going to visit London and Paris for my 16th birthday (even though it was on 9/5) I hope to see you guys there! :D

Thanks to; shadowstar203, icegirljenni, pink wolf lover, guest (who are you, my lovely reviewer?!) , Taria Robotnik, fiction-from-my-mind, Wolflover235, unlockurdestiny, IamBatman128, Taraah36, chrysanthemum-nhu, AnimExpert1981, Jolie luv, hipbunny, inufanficchick, TheSkunkzLullaby, and JP5125. As well as anyone else that added this story to their favorites or is following it.

I can never do it without you guys!

~TK13


End file.
